This invention relates to a device for an existing treadmill that may either be built into the treadmill or added as an accessory, and which allows the user to access the Internet while using the treadmill.
Treadmills have long been used to provide exercise to a user, usually indoors. Many of the treadmills are powered to move the foot pad or tread on which the user walks or runs. In one earlier invention, the treadmill had a control box which responded to the position of the user on the treadmill.
One exercise invention, a step exerciser, had a television attached to the front of the exerciser.
Another treadmill related invention has a desk which is placed over the front portion of the treadmill.
Still another invention discloses a computer which is adapted to be attached to a treadmill.